the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Padsquad2010/10 Bucket List Coasters
Disclaimer: This list is just of what I could think of and is not the end all be all of my opinions. This list will never be the same if you ask me on a different day. Just thought I'd give some thoughts and, like, have a blog post. The List Honorable Mentions: Lightning Rod (Dollywood), Tatsu (Six Flags Magic Mountain), Steel Dragon 2000 (Nagashima Spa Land), iSpeed (Mirabilandia) 10. Skyrush - Hersheypark: Skyrush looks very intense. I generally enjoy very intense rides, and it looks to have intensity of the type of Intimidator 305, while cutting down on the speed that I disliked on I305. 9. Nitro - Six Flags Great Adventure: Nitro looks like it could be the best Hyper out there. Or it could be the worst. I don't know, and I want to find out. Nitro either is amazing or terrible, and I hope it's amazing. 8. Blue Fire - Europa Park: It looks like a really enjoyable ride. I have never ridden a Mack launched before, and Blue Fire looks like the king of Mack Launched Coasters, except maybe Time Traveler, Which did not make this list. 7. The Voyage - Holiday World: Holiwood Nights Voyage looks like it could be the best coaster experience on the planet. Normal Operations Voyage looks like a monster wood Coaster, the likes of which I have yet to ride. 6. Wood Coaster - Knight Valley: Wood Coaster is the least creatively named Coaster on this list, but it is an example of how GCI build way crazier coasters in China than America. Wood Coaster absolutely hauls! I want to experience that! 5. Millennium Force - Cecar Point: It's the first giga. It's very hyped. I want to see if the hype is legit after 18 years. 4. Wildfire - Kolmården: I doubt RMC will ever work with such an obscure park for their projects. That said, Wildfire appears to be a strong contender for the best Wooden Coaster out there. 3. Dauling Dragon - Happy Valley Wuhan: This looks like the best dueling roller coaster ever. It's fast. It's intense. It's extraordinarily photogenic. I want to check it out. 2. Maverick - Cedar Point: Maverick is the roller coaster that got me into roller coasters outside of Disneyland. I found the animation of this roller coaster opening the next summer and watched it nonstop. That was 2006. Maverick was not only important in getting me hooked, but it also still has a reputation as arguably the best coaster of arguably the best coaster collection on the planet. It's super intense. I need to ride it. 1. Smiler - Alton Towers: Crash and all, Smiler still comes out on top. 14 inversions is absolutely gnarly! The theming, in Alton Towers fashion, is top-notch. It may not be the most intense coaster on the planet, but I need to find out if there's a point where inversions get boring. Before I rode Fury 325, my favorite roller coaster was Medusa at Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. That's because I love inversions so much. I don't know if the Smiler can keep up the intensity Medusa had, but even if I tried doesn't, it could still beat Fury 325 as my favorite coaster. Category:Blog posts